


Day Four: Stars

by AfinaArchives



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Voidtember2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfinaArchives/pseuds/AfinaArchives
Summary: And Belore hovered aloft, uncaring for the pleas of her children down below.Was she not a star as well?
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voidtember2019





	Day Four: Stars

Some look to the skies above, and in the beauty this universe holds find peace. They see those silver lights gleam, distant planets, passing comets - and know it within their hearts that there must be something more out there.  


Something greater which lay in store.  


Afina could not after the incident, for the stars were dark and cold. They were plucked from the skies, from her eyes, her soul, and after existing for what must have been a moment but felt like an eternity in what could only be described of as The Void - the stars mocked her for her insolence.  


They were thousands of light years away. Balls of gas and nothing more.  


Belore was indeed a star as well; to look upon her creation for too long caused a ringing in her ears and the Magistrix’s head to spin. Afina began to work harder, to stay up late into the night drinking coffee as dark as her thoughts.  


“What a tragic loss,” some would say. “Hopefully you are reassigned soon.”  


She hoped her vision would return to her as it once had been, as well as her peace. She prayed to an unlistening goddess for guidance, but days turned to weeks and those stars above showed no sign of promise or change. Her fate, one of her own making.  


She had chased The Void.  


And now The Void chased her; back to her own world and in her daily life it came to manifest.  


The stars only distract the bright eyes adventurer from the darkness concealed behind them. They offer no wisdom. No salvation.  


They are balls of gas and nothing more.


End file.
